


slipping away

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Praise Kink, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been Laura’s idea, but it was a fantasy both she and her fiancée shared: to have a threesome, just once, just to try it.  </p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>the one where Laura and Braeden are engaged and try (and fail) to have a threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	slipping away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ericaismeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/gifts).



> there is very brief, very minimal involvement of an original male character at the beginning of this, but only for, like, two sentences?

Braeden always knows how to torment her.

Laura bit her lip, arching slightly as Braeden’s lips brush over a nipple. She always knows just how to drag it out, to tease Laura into a quivering, desperate mess, always knows just when and where to touch her, kiss her, igniting that excitement all over again until she’s begging for more. 

“Brae,” she manages, voice breathy in a way she’d normally hate, but right now can’t bring herself to care. She slips a hand into Braeden’s curls, tugs her up into a deep kiss.

“Yeah,” a voice comes from her right. “Just like that. Fuck, you look so good.”

Laura turns her head to look at the guy next to them, feeling a little embarrassed at forgetting he was even there. He gives a crooked grin, the same handsome smile that drew Laura in to start with, and shifts closer, lips grazing over Braeden’s jaw.

It had been Laura’s idea, but it was a fantasy both she and her fiancée shared: to have a threesome, just once, just to try it. It took a while to find a guy they both were attracted to, even longer to work out how to approach him, but Braeden had taken the lead and it had taken a surprisingly short amount of time to pick him up.

His fingertips skated over the bare flesh of Laura’s stomach and she shivers slightly in response, legs parting a little. Braeden starts pressing slow, open mouthed kisses down the arch of her throat and Laura closes her eyes, palms skimming down Braeden’s spine, mapping already familiar territory, feeling places she’s already explored and loved and will always love. She lets her legs hitch up around Braeden’s thighs, brushing her lips over the scars on Brae’s throat.

“You’re always so beautiful,” Braeden murmurs, dipping her head to kiss Laura properly. 

She smiles, delivers a quick, sharp smack to Braeden’s ass. “Underwear off. I want to taste you.”

Braeden raises an eyebrow at the demand in Laura’s tone, but climbs off the bed. Slowly, she hooks her fingers under the hem of her panties and drags them, teasingly, down her thighs before stepping gracefully out of them, and Laura can only stare, because it’s Braeden who never fails to take Laura’s breath away, both with want and this beautiful, soothing feeling of _this is my person, my love, my best friend_. 

“Are you just going to stare?” Braeden challenges. “Or are you going to make me come?”

Laura laughs, curls an arm around Braeden’s waist to tug her back onto the bed. She always likes to take her time, kissing every inch of Braeden’s body before finally tasting her, lips soon slick with her partner’s wetness, eyes closed and soft moans falling from her lips as she teases Braeden’s folds.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Braeden’s hand tightens in Laura’s hair, other hand curled in the sheets as she rocks her hips, thighs trembling slightly. “Fuck, Laur, love you so much, come _on_ , come on -.”

Two fingers slide in easily, just how Braeden likes, and Laura fingers her slowly, most of her focus still on pleasuring her fiancée with her mouth. She waits until Braeden’s throwing her head back against the pillow, riding a high of frustration and pleasure, before she moves her hand faster, crooks her fingers just so, and Braeden almost thrashes on the bed, thighs clamping tight around Laura’s head as she comes with a broken moan.

Laura keeps going until Braeden gently nudges her away, chest heaving as she tries to calm her breathing. She runs her thumb along the wetness on Laura’s mouth, licks it off her own digit before tugging Laura up into a kiss.

“You’re always so good,” she whispers. “So fucking good for me, Laura.”

Laura closes her eyes, a tremble rocking through her at the praise, and she smiles as Braeden gently lays her on her back, touches and kisses reverent as she spreads Laura as she wants her. She doesn’t tease now, instead fucks her with fingers just how Laura likes, and it doesn’t take long for her to tumble off the edge, keening and shaking with it.

It’s only later, when they’re cuddled up, naked and sweat damp on the bed that awareness slowly creeps back in and Laura yawns, looking up at Braeden.

“That guy left,” she murmurs.

Braeden hums, stroking her fingers through Laura’s hair. “I think he left pretty early on. I wasn’t really paying attention though.”

“I didn’t even notice.” Laura doesn’t see it as a great loss, but she still asks, “Did you want to give it another shot?”

“If you want. But I don’t really care if it happens. My focus is always on you, anyway.”

Laura smiles because she knows exactly what Braeden means; the second she feels Braeden’s hands on her, the world just slips away. Sleepy, she nuzzles at Braeden’s throat, content.

“I love you, you know that?”

She senses rather than sees Braeden’s smile. “Go to sleep, Laur.”

Laura gives a little huff at being told what to do, but within minutes, she’s drifting off anyway. She just barely feels Braeden’s lips graze against her forehead, hears her soft words.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> allirica.tumblr.com - come say hi? :)


End file.
